


Heart(Beat)

by ComposerEgg



Series: Burn them down (Recreate me) [twewytober 2020] [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Noise (TWEWY), Noise Bito "Rhyme" Raimu, TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: The memories of fading hang in your head.No, not fading. Don’t soften the truth of it. The gut-wrenching static of dying. Dead once and dying again. Burning away at the edges, burning you down to the core.Reflections on what is means, when you become Noise.
Series: Burn them down (Recreate me) [twewytober 2020] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Heart(Beat)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Fading
> 
> Warnings for Rhyme dying and undying, but like, the Noise Vibes type feel of not being a person

The memories of fading hang in your head.

No, not fading. Don’t soften the truth of it. The gut-wrenching static of _dying_. Dead once and dying again. Burning away at the edges, burning you down to the core.

And then--

Emotions.

The world is color, Shibuya pulses to the beat and you pulse with her, with your Beat.

Pink, small, hopping and finding where best to feed. She sings to you so sweetly, asks you how you are, if you want to be part of the miasma of Soul that she is. But no, you want something.

You don’t know _what_ you want. But you want it. The song of _energy-emotion-heightened_ arcing through the air? The radio wave taste of it against your pins-and-needles fur?

The Reaper’s hand that holds you?

Yes.

He is yours. Or you’re his? Unsure. _Safety-heart-home_ drum-beats to keep you steady, the baseline that keeps you _here_ , not elsewhere. A rhythm that you match your own Music to, holds you in place.

And then-- Hands.

Nail-digging sharp pain.

A gentle touch. Beat returned.

Composer held. Feathers and light and _life_ as you inhale, sharp.

As Shibuya coils around you, granting you your body, and life within it. Free to _be_ with your own Beat and to _love_ and maybe, someday, find new dreams.

You thank Shibuya, every day, for the second chance. In return, she teaches you how to dance. See the Noise still, watch the Game, but sway to your own tune. Paint your mark against the backdrop of the city and chase the static from your mind, until it fades away.

Memories are blurred, of that last room, of resurrection, but you know. You’ll have to thank Joshua too, if you ever meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> [TWEWYTOBER Info here!!!!](https://retwewy.tumblr.com/post/630682838343319552/) Excited to be participating once more, yall!
> 
> [My Writing Tumblr](https://composereggwrites.tumblr.com/), where you can find info about my writing and get in contact with me!
> 
> If you liked this, drop me a comment below, I love feedback! Also, if you liked this, I've got like, 40 more TWEWY fics in backlog for yall! (With a variety of flavors of writing!)
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
> (summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


End file.
